icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rachim/Sad Creddiers
I wanna put my opinion out there cause I cant go on the creddie page... I just cant! Now I know oyu guys are mad that Sam loves Freddie. BUT WE DONT KNOW if he loves her back so there is a slight chance he might still like Carly. I doubt dan would do that but theres a chance!! Also HIS IS JUST A TV SHOW ABOUT COMEDY NOT SHIPS! During ISYL I didn't care that Creddie got together. I didn't flip out or cry. Now if Seddie weren't to happen I wont flip out or cry. I will still watch iCarly for the comedy. Some of you say your crying. One person on twitter said they would KILL themself! '''CMON ITS JUST A TV SHOW!!! I know it might be the most important thing in ur life but the world doesn't revolve around iCarly. Just cause you guys might not win doesn't mean you havent won before. You guys had about 3 seasons of Freddie liking Carly and Carly turing him down till iSYL. Also rad some fanfics. I actually like this ship on another show that will never happen and I read the fan fics better yet WRITE some fanfics! If ur really that depressed go find another ship. Go start shipping Bori or Bade or Tex(tori and rex) from victorious. I think its pathetic to cry over a show. U know whats sadder All the good shows are ending soon. WOWP, SLOD, Jonas, and iCarly. I heard they stopped filming True Jackson PV! So whats the big deal. I know your all sad cause your ship might not happen. THERE is still hope! Now us Seddiers are trying to helo you guys causer were nice but I want to ask you as Creddiers this question. If Creddie happened and some Seddiers were crying would you care? ' '(You can stop reading at this point if you want)' Also I want to talk you guys about Sam. Sam is my fav char at all. This is her first guy she really loved. Jonah doesn't count cause he's a jerk and she never really "loved him." Now if Freddie picked Carly, Sam most likely would be heartbroken. EVEN IF I WAS A CREDDIER I would never want to see sam heart broken throughout Season 5. Sam deserves Freddie. She has never let down her walls for anyone! She has waitied awhile to kiss him to tell him how she feels but she didn't cause She thought he liked Carly. Don't you want Sam to be happy. I want Sam to be happy! It doesn't matter who with as long as shes happy. Now if Creddie happened Sam would totally be OOC and would end up like Jade when her and beck broke up. I would not like to see Sam like that. Now if Seddie happened some of you creddiers say that Sam would change. Of course shes gonna change a bit she's still gonan torture him cause thats the way of expressing her feelings. I really want Sam to just once have this guy! C'mon Carly gets most of the guys in the show. ''Example Adam she liked Court thought she was hot Jonah liked her Freddie liked her once Griffen Liked her once That guy in ISpeed date she liked once That once guy in iDream of Dance she liked She also liked Jake who liked her In iSaw him first she liked Shane Nevel liked her Can;t you just let Sam have 1 bf who doesn't want to cheat on her or isnt on paroll, or doesnt have a warrent, or isnt heavily tatooed! (That is just My personal Opinion!) Category:Blog posts